1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having increased protection from damage resulting from an external physical impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a device for displaying an image, using pixels including liquid crystal cells aligned in a matrix form. The light transmittance of the pixel cells is adjusted in response to an image signal. The LCD forms an image on an LCD panel typically through the use of light from a backlight unit.
The LCD comprises an LCD panel on which liquid crystal cells formed in pixel units which are aligned in a matrix. Additionally, driving circuitry is provided for the liquid crystal cells, along with a backlight unit which uniformly provides light to the LCD panel. A container is provided for the above and a support member which exposes a display area cooperates with the container. The frame typically comprises a front frame portion which is disposed along the edge of the LCD panel so that the display area is exposed. A side frame portion extends from the front frame portion to the lateral side of the LCD panel. The support member protects the LCD from external impact and stably supports the LCD panel.
As the LCD becomes larger, slimmer and lighter, fewer attachment components such as screws are used to decrease fabrication time, thus enhancing productivity and reducing manufacturing costs.
However, if fewer attachment components are used, the support member will not stably support the components of the LCD and adequately protect the components inside the LCD from damage resulting from external impacts. More particularly, as the LCD becomes larger, slimmer and lighter, the support member is more easily bent by external impacts, and the LCD is not adequately protected.